


Wants

by just_beginning



Series: In Unison [4]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (not virgins tho...), (sort of), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wade Wilson, Established Relationship, First Time, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Nudity, Porn with Feelings, Sexy Times, Slice of Life, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_beginning/pseuds/just_beginning
Summary: Wade's feeling a bit off-kilter. He's been out of the relationship world for a while, alright?  So he's all up in his own head.  He's not sure if he wants too much too soon.He doesn't.Peter's on the same damn page.A...sexy page.





	Wants

* * *

Wade’s fucked. 

Well and truly.

Figuratively, of course; not literally. 

_Literally_ , he’s just sitting on his own couch drinking beers and watching Rick and Morty.A thoroughly average evening. Boring, maybe. 

Oh, and he’s also eye-fucking Peter. 

It’s fine. 

It’s chill. 

It’s fucking allowed, okay? They’re dating or seeing each other or ....or what-the-fuck-ever they’re calling it. Is there a label? No.Should there be?He’s not sure. 

Probably?

He’s fucked because he’s been feeling a little... _something_ in his chest.Possibly in the heart region, though he could also be experiencing a diaphragmatic tic _\- he’s not a doctor, so why would he fucking know for sure?_ It’s still a little out of bounds yet, he gets that.Too soon.It’s not time to be feeling the kind of shit he’s thinking about, and he knows it.The feeling’s making everything seem a little extra urgent but also a little more confusing. 

Which is usually the moment he would just say ‘ _fuck it_ ’ and dive headlong into something.To stop the anticipation and just see what happens.To put himself out of his misery. 

So he’s pumping the breaks instead. 

When you think he’ll zig he just zags, bitches! 

He’s worried, suddenly, about being too pushy.He’s been the blunt one all along, hasn’t he?About all things, really, but particularly regarding sex.

Not that Peter’s complaining.He’s clearly been having fun with all of their fucking around and whatnot.Wade has just ...freaked himself out a little bit.He’s over-thinking shit. 

Classic. 

Now he’s resolved to putz around like an asshole and let Peter hit the gas.It feels better that way. Because he knows he can be ... _a lot_. 

It’s like this: he doesn’t actually think Peter has lied about his few, quiet trysts.Peter’s not great at lying at the best of times, and to top it off he’s pretty fucking noble.Wade doesn’t think he’d purposefully be deceitful regarding his experiences and what he’s familiar with or ready for because that wouldn’t be fair to either of them.However, even what Peter has shared makes it clear that Wade’s more experienced with diving in and getting dirty without hesitation.Getting intimidated by that feels like it might be a little too on-brand for Peter, right? 

Peter has taken his time making decisions and getting his head right, which is perfectly fair.It’s fucking fine.It’s just not in-line with what Wade already feels he knows, and he doesn’t want to be a dick about it. 

“You alright?” 

Wade blinks and drags his eyes away from Peter’s fingers, which are curled around the neck of his own beer bottle. He’s being ridiculous. Trying _not_ to think dirty has just ensured that’s the only thing he can think about.He probably should have seen that coming. 

“Sure, baby boy,” his promise sounds pretty smooth, pretty genuine. 

Aces. 

There’s a grin on Peter’s face, though, and it’s knowing.Which is sort of sexy.Or possibly Wade’s projecting that. 

“You sure?” 

“Mmhmm,” Wade decides it’s time to retreat and grab some more beer. “You want another?” 

“Sure...” Peter lifts his beer and wraps his lips around the rim to drain the end of it. 

This fuckin’ guy.

That had to be intentional.Right? 

He’s thinking too hard. 

_Fuck_.

Wade shuffles off to his kitchen and grabs fresh beers.He tosses one over to Peter and then pops the other one open by smacking the cap on the countertop.

Just gonna hang out over there?” Peter frowns while he peels his own bottle open with his fingers like a show off. 

“No ...maybe,” he amends when he finds that his feet aren’t carrying him straight back to the living room. 

That’s fucking suspicious. 

“You want some popcorn?I think I have peanut butter filled pretzels, too...”

“No, I’m good”

Wade’s not sure when Peter’s started turning down snacks.He’s also not sure when he’s started caring whether he’s eating alone... 

He leaves the snacks and shuffles back to the couch and flops down on his end. He stretches out just as cool as you please because he’s fucking fine. He can watch TV.A good rant off Rick is as good as anything else they could be doing. 

Maybe. 

Kind of.

_Fuck_. 

He glances over at Peter, who’s watching him.He doesn’t look away, so of-fucking-course Wade can’t either. 

“Whattcha doin’, baby boy?” Wade asks across the couch. 

Peter lowers his beer bottle from his mouth and swallows thickly. 

“I dunno ...what are we doing?” he asks back after a beat.

Bold. 

Comfortable. 

Wade grins. 

“We can do whatever you want,” Wade can be overt without being crude. 

Ya know, if he wants to fucking be. 

“Whatever I want...” Peter glances away when he repeats this because he’s Peter and he needs to, but then he pushes his gaze back quickly. 

“Mmmhmmm...”

Peter blinks.Shifts.Then Wade watches through slanted eyes as Peter sets his own drink aside and crawls across the cushions between them. 

Fuck yes. 

Peter bundles himself into Wade’s lap, straddling his waist and pressing close as the older man quickly tries to drain his beer. Impatiently, he plants a sucking kiss to Wade’s throat while it contracts to swallow, and he nearly chokes, coughing to hide the sputter. 

“Don’t be an ass,” Wade wheezes while he squeezes Peter’s actual ass to flatten him close.

In contrast to the hard way he’s being grabbed, Peter kisses Wade slowly. 

Lazy this may seem, but there’s still something commanding about Peter as he rests his forearms on the back of the couch to lean above Wade.He permits Wade’s clutching and pulling but doesn’t become desperate himself, only content and pleased given what Wade can feel in the slow roll of his hips. 

His breath smells like beer, but Wade knows neither of them can get drunk without downing a good portion of a liquor cabinet.Perhaps Peter had just recognized the control that Wade had set out and nudged in his direction.Wade doesn’t specifically care what prompted Peter, he’s just fucking there for it. 

He’s compliant to their position and cranes his neck back to keep up with Peter’s kiss.Not that it takes much these days, but he’s already hard and there’s little to no hiding it in his sweats.

Peter can’t hide himself either. He may be feeling leisurely, but he’s hard against Wade’s stomach and hasn’t stopped moving against him.

“Shit Peter...” Wade groans when the other man presses down harder into his lap. 

_Fucking_ shit.

He hurriedly sets aside his drink and then starts shoving Peter’s shirt away.Peter has to lean back to wrench it off and toss it aside, but Wade pulls him right back in.He tugs him taller on his knees so he can latch his mouth to the leaner man’s chest. He gets a soft grunt, and Peter digs strong fingers into his shoulders, which feels fucking good. 

And Wade fucking _wants_. 

He wants to pull Peter down hard.He wants to kick aside the coffee table and get him flat on the ground because he needs ...

No, he doesn’t. 

He doesn’t need anything except this.This is fine.It’s better than fine.Great, even. Peter feels perfect as all hell.

Wade stays seated as he is, bites at Peter’s nipple while Peter squirms. He does shove a hand down the front of Peter’s joggers, though.Because this they’ve already done before, this is okay. 

He relishes the groan he gets from the man when he grabs the flesh of his dick, squeezing lightly, pumping slowly. Peter’s knees tick tighter around Wade and he drops his face to the top of Wade’s bald head.He can feel Peter’s breath, then gets a kiss on the uneven skin at this crown.

When Peter starts to wiggle, Wade interprets this as writhing and bites happily at Peter’s neck.Then he realizes Pete’s shifting away, so he releases him but gives him a searching look.Peter’s grinning, though, and then Wade groans when Peter shifts off of his lap and down onto the carpet. 

Peter hardly needs to nudge at Wade’s knees. He readily spreads his legs to accommodate the other man getting between them, and he lifts his hips so that one tug has his pants halfway down his thighs. Once Peter’s mouth is on him, his groan is longer and lower and it cuts off a curse that falls from his lips. 

His hips roll up against Peter’s tongue because he can’t stop himself, but he plants his hands onto the couch cushions to keep them to himself.Peter hadn’t been offended before when Wade had pushed his head down too hard, had simply braced himself on Wade’s hips to keep him still and continued. Even so, Wade would rather not be a fucking mood killer.Not right fucking now.As if he’s thinking the same thing, Peter’s smoothing a hand over Wade’s thigh, then it slides over his waist to start groping up over his abs. 

“Fuck ...shit, shit you feel good,” Wade breaths, then twitches when Peter’s fingers dig into his pec in response. “So fucking good...” 

He shifts forward a little so he can slouch back more. Peter retreats only long enough to let him do this, then scoops a hand under Wade’s ass so he can surge forward again and swallow him down. 

Wade reflexively wants to egg him the fuck on.That or pull him off and haul Peter up his body to move things along himself.He’s highly fucking capable, after all - _thank you very fucking much, shiiiiiit...._

Instead, to busy his hands, he grabs for his beer to chug down the last of it and then take a slow breath. 

“What do you want, Pete?” he breathes slowly once he drops the bottle aside again. 

Peter hollows his cheeks and Wade’s whole body tightens.He figures that’s his answer, that this is what Peter wants.Which: fair.He’s not going to argue with the logic.He could float here in this place for-fucking-ever...

But then Peter does sit up a little, though his arm is still under Wade in a way that seems a little possessive.Wade’s not going to fucking argue with _that_ , either. Christ. Especially not when he’s watching the other man run his tongue over his lips, not when Peter’s looking up at him from between his thighs, fingers wrapped loosely around his cock. 

He’ll give Peter any fucking thing he wants right now, he’s sure of it. 

Or probably all of the time, if he’s honest.And Wade’s generally real fucking honest when he’s horny...

“Could I, ya know,” Peter’s shoulder gives the tiniest shrug like it doesn’t matter but his eyes are intense and give him away. “...fuck you?” 

Peter’s cheeks pinken a little at his own blunt words, but it’s too late.He’s already gone and said the damn thing.

* * *

Given all the comments about his ass - _and there have been so many_ \- Peter has always sort of assumed Wade wanted in it, like ASAP. 

But this is what he’d wanted. 

And _that_ ’s what Wade had asked. 

And Wade had been so fucking down.Peter can’t think, now, why this was a surprise.Though, to be fair, he’s having trouble thinking of much. 

“Oh, _god_...” he groans and drags his fingers down along Wade’s thighs to his knees.

Not grabbing so much as petting because he’s too enthralled by what Wade is already doing without his help. He hadn’t thought of _‘graceful_ ’ as a word to describe someone as big as Wade, but the fluid way Wade is riding his dick is sexy. As. Hell.

“No gods, just me,” Wade manages a smirk.

Peter doesn’t particularly need a Thor reference, so he snakes a hand up Wade’s abdomen and over his chest to curl around the back of his neck and yank him down into a kiss.Wade’s hips do falter, but he picks right back up once he’s hunkered into the kiss. 

“Bossy,” he eases back to tease and then licks into the mouth below him again. 

Peter inhales sharply and loosens his fingers on the back of Wade’s neck, wondering if he’s grabbed too hard. That’s always a thought fluttering in the back of his mind, but with Wade’s own strength he doesn’t usually have to worry about it.Maybe he’s getting carried away...

“No, no, no,” Wade bites at Peter’s chin in warning. “I like it ...c’mon, Pete...” he leers down at the other superhuman. 

Peter swallows and has to crawl back out of his thoughts.For a moment he doesn’t understand. 

“It didn’t hurt,” Wade goes on to promise, then grinds back more persistently than before. “Come on...” 

Wade licks his teeth lecherously and Peter gets it.Wade’s been perfectly happy to ride him but now he’s looking for a bit more, for something more proactive. 

Peter’s willing to oblige; he’d just been loving the show. 

The hands that have been dancing around Wade’s legs and abs take firm hold of his hips, now.He starts with small pushing andpulling to find a rhythm.Wade doesn’t protest, only groans into the skin of Peter’s neck and bites there lightly, sucks onto the skin. 

Soon Peter’s flexing his arms to bounce Wade in earnest.The way his thighs slap against Peter’s pelvis is raunchy, nearly obscene, and yet ... _delicious_. 

Shit.

Peter hasn’t been in this position in a long time, embarrassingly enough.He’d lived in a dorm, then, and tried to muffle sounds that would have seemed lewd or telling. 

Everything’s freer, now, and he revels in it... 

“Fuuu--uck,” Wade interrupts his own groan with a short grunt.

He’s sitting back up on his knees and, free of needing to put any effort into the tempo of things, is groping along Peter’s muscles.He’s leaner than Wade, his lines sleeker, but his muscles are defined and no less hard to the touch.Peter’s abs jump and he curls his fingers tighter when Wade’s tickles his obliques, so the man smirks and does it again.When Peter’s body jerks again, Wade’s mouth falls open. 

“Yes, Pete ...fuck...” 

“Yeah?” Peter holds Wade’s right where his is and cants his hips up again. 

“Shit...harder... _fuck..._ ” 

“Yeah, alright...yeah...” Peter keeps his gaze steadily on the look on Wade’s face despite his own unsteady breathing. 

Peter plants his feet so he can thrust up into Wade easily while holding him still. Fast. Shallow. 

_Perfect_. 

“Mmmmngh...” 

The way the larger man stretches himself taught and strong above him is just ... _everything_.

“Can you,” Peter makes himself blink despite only wanting to drink in every inch of the sight. “Can you touch yourself?” 

“Fuck yes I will,” Wade’s breath leaves him all in a rush and he doesn’t hesitate to do what Peter asks.

Peter groans over Wade’s own pleased sigh when he watches him curl his long fingers around himself.He continues to fuck upwards, but it’s half mindless while he watches Wade. 

Wade, who’s let his head fall back in satisfaction.Who’s panting and moaning, occasional curses bubbling out from his throat.The arm he’s not using to jack himself off is just sort of hanging limply at his side for the moment while he focuses simply on his pleasure. 

Peter’s glad to get to see it. 

No insecurity.No paranoia or violence. No self-deprecation.

Just _this_. 

“Mmmmm,” Peter twists his fingers into Wade’s ass cheeks and pulls him down a little harder into each thrust. “Shit...” 

Wade just looks so ... _Wade_.Hedonistic but utterly at ease in a way that he rarely ever is. 

“Fuu-!”

Peter yanks Wade down tight to him just as his body seizes. He holds him there by a hip and flings his other hand to the side to fist at Wade’s mattress for fear of leaving bruises on his skin otherwise.Not that he’d probably mind but still, seems unnecessary.

“Damn, baby boy...” 

Peter forgets himself for a moment or two but then peels his eyes back open to blink tranquilly up at Wade.He’s gone still above him, and the lascivious look in his light eyes should probably definitely be making Peter blush. 

“Sorry....” 

He hadn’t meant to ...well, at least not _yet_...

“The fuck for?” Wade laughs, though it’s breathless. 

Peter looks down to where Wade’s still fisting his shaft, his fingers still curled but his hand hardly moving now.He presses on Wade’s wrist to make him let go and takes over, stripping the still-hard dick himself. 

Wade inhales sharply and grabs backward to brace himself on Peter’s thighs, squeezing tightly. 

“Damn...”

He humps forward into Peter’s fist, working himself off of the other man’s softened prick, which makes them both moan softly.

“Shit,” Wade continues to curse.

“...you have no idea how you look, babe,” Peter’s praise is a little gruff in his throat. 

He’s not usually the one for the epithets, though it comes naturally now.Wade closes his eyes against the compliment and drops his chin to his chest, but Peter doesn’t care - _he can always come back to that later._ He just wants to look. To watch Wade’s body shift, his muscles contract, his mouth drop into a soundless moan. 

“Oh...mng...”

He leans limply backwards onto Peter’s bent knees once he comes.They’re both a bit of a mess, but neither of them care right away. They just pause and breathe until Wade shifts his weight to the side and moves to lay alongside Peter.

“That ...was worth the fucking wait,” the older man sighs and stretches himself out like a pleased cat. 

Peter just nods while he rests his eyes, the image of Wade straddling him still burned on the back of his eyelids.That visual definitely isn’t going anywhere anytime soon. 

‘ _One for the spank bank_ ,’ Wade would say

“You good?” Wade head lolls over in his direction. 

“Uh-huh ...that was hot...”

Wade snorts. 

“Better fuckin’ believe it...”


End file.
